


With A Veil Over Mine Eyes

by tywinning



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/pseuds/tywinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynesse tells her story of the tourney at Lannisport after the Greyjoy Rebellion</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Veil Over Mine Eyes

_“My Lady! Lady Lynesse!”_  

At last I managed to pull my gaze away from the Golden Lion on parade, to look toward this unknown voice calling my name. The sun was bright that day, when the Long Summer was still too young to be called  _long_ , and the knight with a bear on his shield wore armor that shined — bright enough to blind.  

_ “My lady! Grant me your favor to wear?” _

I smiled and carelessly tossed him my third-best handkerchief — the one as blue as my eyes — never guessing he would be a knight of song. I did not even know his name, until the crowd was screaming it with a single voice.  _Mormont_. By the time he broke his ninth lance and unhorsed the Kingslayer himself, I was screaming too, heedless of my Septa’s scolding. Ser Jorah crowned me with a circlet of Highgarden roses that could easily have passed for real gold. 

Veiled and hooded in the darkness, I sought his tent and, once found, thought it cozy beside much grander pavilions. When my cloak fell at my feet, my knight fell there too. I was only a maiden of sixteen years, but as he kissed me where I had never thought to be kissed, I was the Maiden. He was not a man twice my age and half my station, not that night. With the goddess filling my eyes, he became the Warrior. My blood on his sword seemed only fitting.

_“Isn’t it sensible of him, Father, leaving his finer attire at home? ”_ I asked, my knight and I standing side by side, me in patterned silk and he in plain green wool. “ _I want to go home with him.”_  My father always gave me what I wanted; Jorah Mormont and I were married the next day.

Bear Island ripped away the veil over my eyes.  It is not a place of veils or silks or songs.

I can see now. The wilds of the North are no place for me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on [tumblr](http://tywinning.tumblr.com/post/38055066048/my-lady-lady-lynesse-at-last-i-managed-to)
> 
> Comments are lovely!


End file.
